Kto pierwszy powie 'kocham' przegrywa
by Ewe25
Summary: Opowiadanie o Draco Malfoyu i Hermionie Granger. O miłości, która nie zawsze idzie w parze z rozumem...
1. Prolog

**A/N:** Postanowiłam wreszcie wziąć się za to opowiadanie. Ruszyły poprawy. Na razie tylko prolog i rozdział pierwszy, ale niebawem powinny pojawić się kolejne części. Proszę o cierpliwość. :)

Z góry pragnęłabym zaznaczyć, że jest to mój jeden z tekstów, które pisałam dawno, dawno temu. Prosiliście, żebym wrzuciła, wrzucam, ale uprzedzam: cukier, a czasami fabuła jest tak niedorzeczna, że sama się dziwię, jak na to wpadłam. Poprawiłam gdzieniegdzie jakieś zgrzyty, ale postanowiłam nie zmieniać wątków, bo jestem zbyt sentymentalna.

Ciepło, Ewe25

* * *

PROLOG

_Czułem się jak kretyn, stojąc przed pięknym budynkiem otoczonym drzewami i bujną roślinnością wszelakiej maści. Patrzyłem w ogromne wrota i jak pierwszoroczny Puchon, bałem się wejść do środka. Gdyby ojciec mnie przyłapał… _

_Wiedziałem, że śpię. Nie tylko dlatego, że wszystko wokół było zamazane. Nad głównymi drzwiami witał mnie napis: _Hotel Śpij dobrze zaprasza. _Po paru głębszych wdechach zmusiłem nogi, by zrobiły najpierw jeden, drugi i kolejny krok. Wreszcie znalazłem się w jakimś zapuszczonym holu, skąd dobiegł mnie smród pleśni i stęchlizny. Prawie zwymiotowałem, więc zatkałem nos. Spojrzałem najpierw na prawo, a później na lewo i prawie jęknąłem z frustracji. Przede mną piętrzyły się schody i widziałem miliony opustoszałych, wąskich korytarzy. Szczerze mówiąc, nie miałem pojęcia, gdzie aktualnie się znajdowałem. Może gdybym władał jakoś nad tym snem, przeniósłbym się do klubu ze striptizem albo w jeszcze bardziej przyjemne miejsce, o ile takie gdziekolwiek istniało._

_Nogi same poprowadziły mnie schodami do góry. Kiedy minąłem już dwudzieste piąte piętro, miałem dość. Nie byłem jednak aż tak bardzo zmęczony. Tak naprawdę to mogłem pokonać jeszcze dwa razy taki dystans, ale po co? Nie widziałem żadnego celu w dążeniu na ślepo i plątaniu się w przejściach pomiędzy pokojami, z których czasami dochodziły dziwaczne dźwięki. Czasami przystawałem i bezczelnie podsłuchiwałem, jeżeli owe odgłosy zamieniały się w przyjemne dla uszu pojękiwania i krzyki. _

_Zabini od zawsze mi powtarzał, że jestem zboczony, ale cóż, taki przywilej dojrzewania. I wcale nie chciałem tego zmieniać. Właściwie gdybym mógł, pozostałbym w swojej siedemnastoletniej skórze do końca życia._

_Wreszcie wdrapawszy się na czterdzieste ósme piętro i znalazłszy odpowiedni numer drzwi do pokoju, wszedłem do środka, nie mając pojęcia, czego się spodziewać. I od razu przymknąłem oczy. Słońce bezczelnie przyświeciło mi w twarz niezwykle jaskrawymi promieniami. Zacząłem łzawić. Kiedy wreszcie mój wzrok przyzwyczaił się do otoczenia, przyuważyłem kształty, które dopiero po chwili zaczęły się wyostrzać. Pojawił się biały dom, zadbany ogród, duży garaż i podjazd do niego. Nie zabrakło również parki pawi. Zapewne, jeżeli trafiłem do własnego domu, musiałem je zwędzić ojcu. W głowie wyobraziłem sobie komiczną scenę, kiedy Lucjusz przypadkiem odkrywa brak swoich ulubionych zwierząt, które wypuszczał jedynie po to, by wzbudzić zazdrość u innych. Moim zdaniem było to lekko bezsensowne. W końcu kto, na Merlina, chciałby hodować pawie? _

_Nagle dobiegł do mnie głośny śmiech dziecka._

_Z przeczuciem, że jakiś smarkacz włamał się na moją posesję, poszedłem na tyły domu. Szedłem szybko, zastanawiając się, jaką klątwę rzucić, ale dotarłszy na miejsce, natychmiast się zatrzymałem. W szoku patrzyłem na Granger i Weasleyównę wylegujące się na leżakach na trawie. Kobiety, wyglądały na około trzydzieści lat, rozmawiały wesoło i popijały coś ze szklanek. Po zapachu wyczułem, że Wiewiórka miała drinka, ale Granger piła chyba zwykły sok pomarańczowy. Pytanie brzmiało, czy przez całe życie Granger będzie tak świętoszkowata, że nie pokusi nawet się na piwo kremowe?_

_Podszedłem bliżej, ale na szczęście nikt mnie nie zauważył. Nawet dziecko, bawiące się w piaskownicy. Budowało zamek z piasku, ale mógłbym przysiąc, że wspomagało się trochę magią. Robiło to jednak nieświadomie, więc może miało jakoś z pięć, sześć lat. Nie więcej._

_- Chcecie coś z grilla, dziewczyny? _

_Co tutaj robił Blaise Zabini? Czyżbym śnił właśnie o kumplu z dormitorium? Poczułem wstręt i obrzydzenie._

_- Ja dziękuję – uśmiechnęła się Ginny. – Ale mógłbyś przynieść szklankę wody?_

_Wody? Przecież masz jeszcze połowę drinka, kobieto!_

_- Nie ma problemu, kochanie._

_Kochanie? Merlinie! Czy Blaise i Weasleyówna to małżeństwo? Nie musiałem długo czekać na odpowiedź, ponieważ zauważyłem na serdecznym palcu dziewczyny złotą obrączkę. _

_Zabini kiwnął głową, przyjmując zamówienie, ale zamiast wejść z powrotem do domu, by je zrealizować, podszedł do dziecka, wziął go za nogi i podrzucił do góry. Chłopiec zaczął piszczeć z radości i się śmiać, a wiercił się tak mocno, że krótkie blond włosy opadły mu na oczy. Wreszcie Zabini postawił dzieciaka przy Granger i salutując – serio, salutując? – zniknął mi z pola widzenia. _

_Niespodziewanie rozległ się dźwięk dzwonka. _

_Granger poderwała się do góry i przygładziła letnią sukienkę. Założyła na głowę również kapelusz, który wcześniej leżał na trawie. Weasley wywróciła oczami._

_- To Harry – powiedziała. – Ciekawa jestem, kogo przyprowadzi tym razem. Obstawiam brunetkę w mini. _

_Zanim jednak Granger zdążyła odpowiedzieć, na ogrodzie na tyłach naprawdę pojawił się Potter. Obok niego, pod ramieniem, szła jakaś szczupła kobieta. Twarzy jednak nie widziałem, bo była rozmazana._

_Usłyszałem szumienie, kiedy się przedstawiała._

_Ktoś nagle pojawił się tuż za moimi plecami. Odwróciłem się na pięcie i... w szoku patrzyłem prosto na siebie. Tyle że moja kopia była niesamowicie szczęśliwa, a uśmiech miała szeroki chyba na pół twarzy. Prawie jęknąłem z irytacji. Nigdy w życiu się tak nie uśmiechałem. Nie wolno mi było, bo wyglądało to naprawdę przerażająco. Jednak nikt z obecnych nie doszedł do podobnych wniosków, zachowywali się równie niedorzecznie co wcześniej. Nadal byli zbyt radości, co powoli zaczęło mnie denerwować. _

_Nigdy nie myślałem, że dożyję chwili, kiedy dosłownie osłupieję. Moja niedorobiona kopia to jeszcze nic, ale niedorobiona kopia całująca Hermionę Granger to stuprocentowy powód do wytrzeszczenia oczu, opadnięcia szczęki i nagłego okrzyku wyrywającego się z piersi. _

_Cieszyłem się, że aktualnie spałem, bo inaczej bym zemdlał._

_Potem żałowałem, że jednak tego nie zrobiłem, ponieważ chwilę później Draco-kopia-Malfoy trzymał na rękach tego chłopca i mierzwił mu włosy. _

_- Ale ty urosłeś, synku._

_Kopia nadal coś mówił, ale na szczęście słyszałem tylko ciche burczenie._

_- Draco – zaczęła Granger i mimowolnie odwróciłem się w jej stronę. Podobnie jak kopia – już od dawna chciałam ci coś powiedzieć… _

_Szykowałem się na najlepsze i jednocześnie najgorsze dla Draco-kopii-Malfoya. Granger go zdradzała? Wydała wszystkie oszczędności? Zabiła kogoś? Jest chora na śmiertelną chorobę? Postanowiła uciec od rodziny i żyć chwilą za marne grosze, tułając się po ulicach i pubach?_

_- Tak?_

_- Jestem w ciąży. _

_Hę? Znowu? Przecież macie już jednego dzieciaka. Granger i droga kopio, czy wy wiecie, do czego służą prezerwatywy?_

_- Wspaniale, kolejny Malfoy w rodzinie – szczerze ucieszył się Draco-kopia-Malfoy. – Wypijmy za to, panowie!_

_Najpierw pocałował Granger w usta, a później uniósł wyżej butelkę piwa, z której wychylił łyk. Nieśpiesznie on, Zabini i Potter zaczęli rozmowę o quidditchu, ale kopia co chwila rzucał zadowolone spojrzenie żonie, a półuśmiech nie opuścił jego twarzy jeszcze przez bardzo, bardzo długo…_

_A mnie to cholernie irytowało. _

To był mój pierwszy sen o Hermionie i właściwie sam początek historii. Podobny miałem może jeszcze ze dwa razy w życiu, ale dopiero jakieś dobre paręnaście lat później. Wtedy nie marzyłem o niczym innym tylko o powrocie do Hogwartu, do tych siedemnastu lat i do niej, kobiety, która na zawsze zmieniła moje życie_... _


	2. Jeden

**1. BALE NIGDY NIKOMU NIE WYCHODZĄ NA ZDROWIE, WIEM TO Z WŁASNEGO DOŚWIADCZENIA**

Po raz pierwszy miałem sen o Granger, więc zerwałem się raptownie z łóżka. Byłem zarówno tak samo zaskoczony co spokojny. Nie wiedziałem dlaczego, ale czułem się całkowicie wypoczęty, mimo że zegarek pokazywał godzinę dwunastą. Nawet miałem ochotę przybrać uśmiech na moją piękną twarz, ale się powtrzymałem. Nie mogłem pozwolić, by moi współlokatorzy zobaczyli w takim stanie Draco Malfoya. W szczególności Zabini, ponieważ później nie miałbym życia. Blaise wytykałby mi tę minimalną chwilę radości przy każdej możliwej okazji, ja bym się wściekał, a przecież nie mogę się ciągle wściekać. Miałbym wtedy straszne zmarszczki niegodne dziedzica czystokrwistego rodu Malfoyów.

Przetarłem oczy.

Z zaskoczeniem odkryłem, że dzisiaj jest już trzydziesty pierwszy października. Dzień Duchów.

Wnet poczułem dziwne ciepło w okolicy klatki piersiowej. Przekręciłem lekko głowę, która – swoją drogą – bardzo mnie bolała. Wciągnąłem głośno powietrze i zepchnąłem balast, budząc przy tym mopsicę.

- Draco? – zapytała sennym głosem. – Co się dzieje?

- Parkinson! – warknąłem zły. – Co ty tu, do jasnej cholery, robisz? Odpierdol się wreszcie, a nie ciągle się do mnie łasisz i mnie prześladujesz!

Chciałem zepchnąć ją jeszcze z łóżka, tak dla lepszego efektu, ale zaniechałem. Głowa za bardzo mnie bolała, no i gdybym zwalił Parkinson na ziemię, mogłaby sobie coś zrobić. A wtedy już w ogóle by stąd nie wyszła i musiałbym ją znosić przynajmniej do rana. O ile wcześniej nie umarłbym od nadmiaru prostactwa.

Swoją drogą, kompletnie nie pamiętałem, jak razem wylądowaliśmy w łóżku. Coś mi świtało, że tego wieczoru po libacji alkoholowej z Zabinim chyba trochę się zapędziłem, ale nie wiedziałem, czy to prawa. Przy następnej okazji zapytam Diabła i go opierdzielę, że pozwolił komuś takiemu jak Parkinson zbliżyć się do mnie na bliżej niż kilometr.

Zabrałem jej kołdrę i z jeszcze większym zdziwieniem odkryłem, że mopsica miała na sobie tylko stringi. Zielone i koronkowe. Nic się więc chyba się nie stało? Przynajmniej miałem taką nadzieję, bo samo lizanie się z Parkinson brzmiało obrzydliwie…

- Dracusiu – skrzeknęła – zimno mi. Jestem naga.

Uśmiechnęła się kokieteryjnie. A raczej próbowała się tak uśmiechnąć, ponieważ wyszedł jej grymas. Przybliżyła się i kładąc mi rękę na ramieniu, chciała mnie pocałować.

Natychmiast się odsunąłem, przez co głowa jeszcze bardziej zaczęła mnie boleć.

Wkurzyłem się.

Myśl o zwaleniu Parkinson z łóżka znów mnie nawiedziła, ale zanim wykonałem minimalny ruch, widoczność przysłoniły mi jej cycki. Rzuciła się na mnie i tym samym przygwoździła mnie do materaca. Merlinie, dawno nie widziałem takich cycków! Mogłem się założyć o sto galeonów, że je sobie dokleiła. Tylko jak to się nazywało? Sutafony? Sylotony? Ach, sylikony! Kiedyś matka wspominała coś ojcu, ale nie pamiętałem kiedy i że i lepiej?

Zaczęła lizać mnie po szyi, więc raptownie oprzytomniałem. Odepchnąłem ją nieco mocniej niż powinienem, a potem skląłem – czego przytaczać nie zamierzam, gdyż użyłem zbyt wielu i za bardzo wymyślnych przekleństw. Skończyło się tak, że Parkinson wyleciała z pokoju, a ja mogłem się szczęśliwie wyspać, oczekując na jutrzejszy bal w spokoju.

Słońce już od dobrych paru minut perfidnie świeciło mi w twarz. Otworzyłem więc oczy poirytowany, a dodatkowo mój organizm zaczął domagać się kawy. Czułem jedynie lekkie pulsowanie w głowie, więc nie chciało mi się iść do Pomfrey po eliksir. Dało radę to przeżyć. Szybko założyłem szatę, a później – jak każdego normalnego poranka – stałem przed lustrem i starałem się jak najlepiej ułożyć moją fryzurę. Przylizałem ją niesamowitą ilością żelu i przyznam, że z biegiem lat stałem się mistrzem w tej dziedzinie. Zapewne gdybym był splugawionym mugolem, założyłbym mugolski zakład fryzjerski i żeby zrobić im na złość, goliłbym ich na łyso.

Zaśmiałem się do tych krwiożerco złych myśli i w sto razy lepszym humorze poszedłem na śniadanie do Wielkiej Sali. Kiszki mi grały marsza. Dotarłszy, usiadłem koło Zabiniego, wlałem sobie do kubka kawy, a na talerz nałożyłem bekon z jajkami i tostami. Zajadałem się, całkowicie olewając słowa kumpla. Podobno coś do mnie mówił, bo w końcu zaczął mnie szturchać w bok. Spojrzałem na niego, leniwie przeżuwając bekon.

- Czego?

- Może grzeczniej, Malfoy – wyszczerzył się. – Masz jakieś konkretne plany?

- Hę?

- Chodzi mi o bal. Plany balowe?

Nadal nie rozumiałem, o co mu chodzi.

- No z kim idziesz, no! – Blaise załamał ręce. Ja również mógłbym się załamać, gdyż całkowicie zapomniałem o partnerce, ale trzymałem się. Od zawsze byłem bardzo wytrwałym i dzielnym mężczyzną. – Nie gadaj!

Diabeł zaczął rechotać.

- Zamknij się – syknąłem. – Zapomniałem.

- No tak, masz w końcu bardzo napięty harmonogram… Powiedz mi, Dracusiu – zaakcentował – jak minęła ci nocka?

Zirytowałem się, upijając łyk kawy.

- Nie chcę mi się z tobą gadać, Zabini. Mam ciekawsze rzeczy do roboty niż zadawanie się z hołotą. Teraz wybacz, ale idę zaprosić kogoś na bal.

Blaise wywrócił oczami, ale ja miałem ciekawsze zajęcia. Aktualnie rozglądałem się uważnie po Wielkiej Sali, namierzając cel. Musiałem zaprosić jakąś naprawdę niezłą dziewczynę. I nie chodziło mi wyłącznie o atrakcyjność. Moja partnerka powinna być inteligentna, a przynajmniej rozumieć to, co będę do niej mówił, i mieć czystą krew. Względnie być półkrwi. Szlamy nie zdzierżę. Nigdy. Poza tym wolę nie wiedzieć, jakby potraktował mnie ojciec, gdyby dowiedział się, że zaprosiłem mugolaczkę.

Kierując się w stronę stołu Ravenclawu, nadal słyszałem rechot Zabiniego.

Dlaczego wybrałem Krukonkę?

To się nazywa droga dedukcji. Puchonki były głupie, za bardzo emocjonalne, no i należały do Huffelpuffu. A czym, do cholery, jest Huffelpuff? Gryfonki odpadały niemalże od razu. Ojciec potraktowałby mnie Cruciatusem, gdybym wybrał kogoś z Gryffindoru. W końcu Harry Potter chodził do tego domu. Ślizgonki za to były już pewnie w większości zajęte. Poza tym do Slytherinu od zawsze przydzielają same brzydule, a Draco Malfoy miał swój honor: nigdy i nigdzie nie może pokazać się z kimś brzydszym od skrzata domowego. Zostały więc do wyboru Krukonki, proste.

Pierwsza wpadła mi do oka szczupła blondynka.

Podszedłem do niej pewnym krokiem i uśmiechnąłem się z wyższością. Kątem oka popatrzyłem na zegar. Za dziesięć minut miałem mieć eliksiry, a nie chciałem się spóźnić. Severus nie byłby zbyt zadowolony. Musiałem się pospieszyć.

- Cześć – zagadałem – jestem Draco Malfoy.

- Wiem – potaknęła zaskoczona i uścisnęła mi wyciągniętą rękę. – Patricia.

Od razu zamierzałem przejść do konkretów.

- Tak się tobie dzisiaj przyglądałem i pomyślałem, że miło by było, gdybyś zechciała pójść ze mną na bal.

- No… no, nie wiem. W zasadzie umówiłam się już z kimś i raczej pójdę z nim. Przykro mi.

Uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco, ale nie ze mną te numery. Złapałem ją za rękę.

- Zanim odejdziesz i na zawsze stracisz możliwość pójścia na randkę z Draco Malfoyem, dogłębnie się nad tym zastanów. Wszystkie przyjaciółki będą patrzeć na ciebie z zazdrością, utrzesz im nosa. W trakcie balu, a nawet po, wszyscy będą o tobie opowiadać i gdybyś się bardziej postarała, mogłabyś wkupić się w łaskę elity szkoły, do których niezaprzeczalnie należę. Nie wspomnę już o doborowym towarzystwie i niesamowicie przystojnym partnerze.

Patricia patrzyła na mnie dziwnym wzrokiem i przyznam, że przez krótki moment miałem wrażenie, że mnie zwyzywa, odkręci się na pięcie i odejdzie. Nic się jednak takiego nie stało i pięć minut później wyszedłem z Wielkiej Sali, mając partnerkę na bal. Umówiliśmy się jeszcze, że o wpół do osiemnastej spotkamy się w holu głównym.

Poszedłem na lekcje, ciesząc się, że będą dzisiaj tylko do obiadu.

OOO

Postanowiłem pominąć streszczenie jakże interesujących – dla niewtajemniczonych, tak, to ironia – zajęć i przejść od razu do meritum. W ciągu pół godziny zdążyłem się przyszykować i właśnie szedłem w stronę holu. Zielona peleryna gładko za mną powiewała, kiedy pewnie stawiałem kroki. Założyłem się z Zabinim jeszcze na początku września, że na tegoroczny bal przeobrażę się w wampira. Bale od zawsze były tematyczne i albo obowiązywały na nich stroje wieczorowe, albo przebrania. Na szczęście w tym roku tematem okazał się Dzień Duchów, więc Draco-wampir nie będzie pośmiewiskiem. Cała ta sytuacja potwierdziła tezę, że Malfoyowie mają niesamowite szczęście.

I szyk, dodałem w myślach, widząc, że przyciągam liczne spojrzenia.

Wypiąłem dumnie pierś.

Mina mi zrzedła dopiero, gdy zauważyłem moją partnerkę. Patricia przebrała się za obrzydliwą i zdecydowanie mało seksowną mumię. Zirytowałem się i skuliłem jednocześnie, nie chcąc, aby Krukonka mnie zauważyła. A rozglądała się naprawdę uważnie.

Założyłem maskę i jak najszybciej wszedłem do Wielkiej Sali.

Sto razy bardziej wolałem być bez partnerki, niż mieć brzydką. Wiedziałem, że z początku Blaise będzie się ze mnie śmiał, ale kiedy wszystko mu wytłumaczę, zrozumie i nawet poklepie mnie po ramieniu za dobry wybór.

Rozejrzałem się po wnętrzu i przyznam, że w jakimś stopniu wywołało u mnie podziw. Oczywiście, będąc Malfoyem przyzwyczaiłem się do przepychu oraz elegancji, ale ładny wystrój zawsze potrafił cieszyć oko. Pochwaliłem dekoratora, dając mu największą nagrodę z możliwych. Moje uznanie.

Usiadłem przy jednym ze stolików. Od razu zauważyłem piękną wampirzycę, która siedziała naprzeciwko mnie. Rozmawiała z jakimś piratem i uśmiechała się szeroko. Miałem już coś do niej zagadać, gdy Dumbledore wstał ze swojego miejsca i rozpoczął przemowę. Najpierw się przywitał, poględził coś na temat zakazu spożywania alkoholu, a później po prostu przestałem go słuchać. Podziwiałem zwisające z sufitu dynie i nietoperze. Najbardziej spodobała mi się jednak olbrzymia fontanna w prawym rogu Wielkiej Sali. Prawdopodobnie był w niej poncz. Była czarna i wyglądała na zakurzoną. Z kraników oprócz ponczu na pajęczynach zsuwały się zaczarowane pająki. Efekt wyglądał naprawdę piorunująco, przez co prawie natychmiast zapragnąłem się tam dostać.

W sali rozległa się nagle muzyka.

Najwyraźniej dyrektor skończył paplać i nareszcie noc należała do mnie. Znaczy do nas, do uczniów. Straciłem zainteresowanie wszystkim dookoła, poszedłem na parkiet i zacząłem tańczyć. Dobrze, że wziąłem ze sobą piersiówkę, która samoistnie się zapełniała Ognistą. Włożyłem ją do kieszeni szaty i tak naprawdę co chwila sobie z niej popijałem. Dwie godziny później byłem już nieźle wstawiony, co zauważyłem dopiero, jak zacząłem tańczyć ze wszystkimi dziewczynami, jak popadnie. Zmęczony, wreszcie przysiadłem do stolika, chcąc złapać oddech i trochę odpocząć. Szczęśliwie usiadłem obok Diabła (Zabini wymyślił sobie dość infantylne przebranie, ale jakoś od tej pory ja i wszyscy Ślizgoni tak zaczęliśmy go nazywać).

Gadaliśmy i śmialiśmy się, a co jakiś czas podchodziły do nas panienki, prosząc o taniec. Znaczy nie, one błagały, a my im odmawialiśmy. Wyraz zawiedzenia na ich twarzach był dla nas niczym szklanka wody dla spragnionego. Uwielbialiśmy mieć władzę nad innymi, dlatego tak bardzo żeśmy się z Zabinim dobrali.

Potem świat przesłoniła mgła i nie pamiętałem nic. Obudziłem się dopiero w ramionach wiedźmy, a później ducha. We wspomnieniach pojawiła się również wilczyca, zła królowa i czarna wróżka.

Nagle jakimś trafem ocknąłem się pod drzewem na błoniach. Było mi w pizdu zimno i nie marzyłem o niczym innym, tylko o gorącym miodzie pitnym. Z zaskoczeniem zauważyłem, że trzeźwo myślałem, więc musiałem w myślach podziękować mojemu anonimowemu wybawicielowi. Szczerze byłem ciekawy, komu udało się mnie przytaszczyć aż tutaj.

Wszedłem do Wielkiej Sali, gdzie zabawa nadal trwała.

Nic dziwnego, skoro zegar wskazywał dopiero parę minut przed północą.

Znów wszedłem na parkiet i podszedłem do wampirzycy, która od razu rzuciła mi się w oczy. Dziwne, że wcześniej jej nie zauważyłem, ale najwyraźniej nasz moment miał dopiero nastąpić.

- Zatańczysz?

Zgodziła się i gdy już trzymałem ją za rękę, mając zamiar nią trochę pokręcić, repertuar uległ zmianie. W głośnikach rozległa się bardziej spokojna i wolniejsza melodia, więc mimowolnie musieliśmy się dopasować. Nie przepadałem za tańcami tego typu, ale nie mogłem po prostu odejść. Było już za późno, a Malfoyowie zawsze dotrzymywali słowa, nawet tak błahego.

Dziewczyna delikatnie ułożyła mi ręce na szyi.

Kiedy bujaliśmy się tak w rytm piosenki, wampirzyca przerzuciła brązowe włosy do tyłu. W powietrze wzbił się kwiatowy zapach, który miło podrażnił mnie w nos. Wtedy spojrzałem w jej oczy. I po raz pierwszy w życiu poczułem, że się rozpływam. Topniałem w jej ramionach i gdyby jako-tako mnie nie trzymała, ległbym na posadzkę. Byłem bliski szaleństwa, czułem się wręcz naćpany. Z całych sił pragnąłem wyrwać się z tego otępienia, ale nie potrafiłem. Teraz jedyną rzeczą, o której myślałem, był pocałunek.

Zacząłem ściągać maskę i strasznie się zdziwiłem, kiedy ona zaczęła odwiązywać swoją. Stanęliśmy w miejscu, nie ruszając się. Nie liczyli się ludzie wokół nas, ani tym bardziej muzyka brzmiąca gdzieś w tle.

Musiałem jak najszybciej to przerwać.

Ale jak, do cholery?!

Wybawienie przyszło nadzwyczaj łatwo. Maski opadły, a ja wpatrywałem się prosto w Granger. Zaskoczenie na jej twarzy było zapewne tak samo widoczne jak te na mojej. Odskoczyliśmy od siebie niczym oparzeni. W życiu nie spotkało mnie większe poniżenie.

- Zważaj na słowa, Malfoy!

Hę?

- Przecież ja nic nie mówiłem, Granger – prychnąłem, zakładając ręce na ramiona. – Masz jakieś zwidy?

Szalona szlama, jeszcze tego brakowało.

Nagle na twarzy poczułem ból. Granger trzepnęła mnie w policzek i nie zrobiła tego zbyt delikatnie. Właściwie uderzyła mnie naprawdę mocno i gdyby była facetem, już dawno bym jej oddał. Szlama ma szczęście, że nie biję dziewczyn. Powinna być niesamowicie wdzięczna temu, kto wymyślił kodeks Malfoyów.

- Popieprzyło cię?! I za co to w ogóle było? Przecież nie powiedziałem nic strasznego!

- Wystarczyło, że pomyślałeś…

- Co?

- Nic – westchnęła i zaczęła rozmasowywać dłoń. – Nie wiedziałam, że to aż tak boli. Następnym razem użyję różdżki.

Odwróciła się na pięcie, chcąc odejść, ale nie mogłem jej na to pozwolić. Złapałem ją za ramię, przez co znów staliśmy twarzą w twarz. Tylko tym razem zamiast nutki zauroczenia (swoją drogą, jakim cudem _to_ się wydarzyło?) pojawiła się odraza i złość.

- Zrób tak jeszcze raz, to mnie popamiętasz. A teraz, z łaski swojej, przeproś, inaczej cię nie wypuszczę. I najlepiej zrób jakieś niezłe widowisko, padając na kolana albo coś w tym stylu.

- Chyba ci padło na głowę, Malfoy. Nie będę cię przepraszać – próbowała się wyrwać z mojego uścisku. – Dostałeś to, na co zasłużyłeś. Było mnie nie przezywać.

Zrobiłem minę.

- Nawet nic nie powiedziałem, to jak mogłem cię jeszcze wyzwać?

- Ja wiem swoje.

- Może zacznij się leczyć, Granger? – zakpiłem. Miałem zdecydowanie dość na dzisiaj tego balu. Marzyłem jedynie o pójściu do spać. – Pierwsze oznaką szaleństwa jest słyszenie nieistniejących głosów.

- Ja wiem swoje – powtórzyła, jakby całkiem spłynęło po niej to, co mówiłem.

- Puść ją, Malfoy!

Nagle przed nami wyrósł Weasley ze swoją niby-groźną miną. Wywróciłem oczami i wbrew słowom rudzielca, wzmocniłem uścisk. Granger syknęła, próbując się wyrwać, Weasleyowi ze złości policzki jeszcze bardziej poczerwieniały, a ja miałem niezły ubaw. Dopóki ten idiota nie rzucił się na mnie z pięściami. Szybko zrobiłem unik i bezwiednie przylutowałem mu w nos, z którego poleciała krew. Weasley jęknął, Granger rzuciła się mu na pomoc, a ja zaśmiałem się głośno i drwiąco i najzwyczajniej w świecie wyszedłem z Wielkiej Sali. Nie było to oznaką tchórzostwa, o nie. Po prostu nie widziałem sensu siedzenia tam dalej, tym bardziej że teraz zapewne zrobiło się niezłe widowisko i wokół szlamy i rudzielca znalazło się pełno gapiów. Cała prawda na pewno wyjdzie na jaw już za parę minut i najpóźniej jutro dostanę karę od McGonagall. Teraz nie będzie chciała jeszcze bardziej zakłócać balu.

Znalazłszy się w dormitorium, ściągnąłem szatę i od razu padłem do łóżka. Kręciło mi się w głowie od nadmiaru alkoholu, więc położyłem się na wznak. Niesamowicie chciało mi się spać, ale byłem zbyt zmęczony. Powieki strasznie ciążyły, a jedyne co byłem w stanie zrobić, to patrzeć na baldachim.

Z braku laku, zacząłem więc układać sobie pytania, którymi będę musiał jutro uraczyć Granger:

Po pierwsze: Jakim cudem wiedziała, co pomyślałem?

Po drugie: Czy była medium albo jakimś innym, dziwniejszym stworem?

Po trzecie: Ile jeszcze osób w Hogwarcie umiało czytać w myślach?

Po czwarte: Dlaczego miałem ochotę ją pocałować, a nie zamienić w ropuchę? (Tego pytania akurat nie muszę jej powtarzać.)

Po piąte: Czemu miałem aż tyle pytań, na które nie znałem odpowiedzi?


End file.
